gleefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Things With Little/No Continuity
This is a list of some of the things with little/no continuity on Glee. If something does get continuity eventually, such as Beth showing up, please remove it from the list. Please do not add theories as to how something might make sense. It is clear that many of these things are "explainable" in some unwritten or extrapolated context. The point of this list is to expose continuity issues, not to say that Glee ''is terrible, so please do not get defensive. These issues do exist, and for the Gleeks to ignore or deny that is an insult to the what we do love about the show, causing other fandoms to lower their respect for us. List 'Rachel's Diet' She claims to have had nightmares about the baby chicks' mothers coming after her after Jesse St. James and the other members of Vocal Adrenaline egged her and said "We hear you're a vegan, Berry". However, in The Rhodes Not Taken, she was having pepperoni pizza with Finn, even remarking that it was good pizza. Even if she was not originally a vegan, as a Jew, she should not be eating pepperoni, as it is not Kosher. In Ballad, she also made a venison casserole for Mr. Schue. 'Rachel's Bedroom' During Hairography, her bathroom door is opposite her bed, and also seen in Bad Reputation, the outside door is on the right wall. There is no sign of a window. In The Power of Madonna, the outside door is on the left, the bathroom door is on the right, she gets ready for 'doing the deed' in there. In Dream On she comes out of it combing her hair and there's a window in behind her desk, opposite her bed. In Mash-Up, she also has different room positions, such as where her desk is. 'Puck's Feelings for Quinn' In Journey, when asked by Quinn if he loved her, Puck says, "Yes, especially now." In Audition, Puck confirms he still has feelings for Quinn. When he returns from juvie, he does not pursue her, and the two do not speak to each other all season. By the end of Season 2, he's in love with Lauren, has made out with Rachel, and hasn't said a word to Quinn or about his feelings involving her. 'Boarding School or No? Kurt goes to Dalton, a school in Westerville, which is about two hours away from Lima, Ohio, a long way to drive to school everyday, prompting the assumption that Dalton is a boarding school; however, in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, he mentioned going to Finn's room every night with a glass of warm milk to start conversation meaning he's living at home. Also in Rumours, Sam mentions that he got a job delivering pizzas at night and saw Kurt when he brought one to Dalton. Assuming this was during a late-night rehearsal for the Warblers, Kurt would probably not want to drive all the way from Westerville to Lima, unless he frequently stays with Blaine or another friend from Dalton, whether it is at their house or dorms, if there are dorms at Dalton. However, there is also the possibility that Dalton has optional room and board. {C}It has been basically confirmed by the frequent commuting from McKinley to Dalton and vice versa that Westerville and Lima have been placed closer together geographically in Glee for the sake of making things simpler. '''Mercedes-Quinn Friendship In Home, Quinn comforts Mercedes when she is struggling to be thin and is very nice and uplifting and tells her that it's okay to be comfortable in her own body. In Funk Mercedes even invited Quinn to move in with her and when Quinn was in labor, she explicitly asked for Mercedes to be present when Beth was born. Ever since, they have not been seen communicating very much, if at all. 'Brittany and Pregnancy' In The Power of Madonna, Brittany apologizes to Quinn (because of Quinn's pregnancy) after making an insensitive statement about how nothing bad happens to people who put out, and when Quinn goes into labor, she is seen in the background looking at her stomach and rubbing it; however, in Sexy, she believes babies come from storks. 'Quinn's Due Date' In Hairography Kendra tells Terri that the baby is due around spring break; however, Rachel tells Finn in Laryngitis that Jesse is on Spring Break. Journey is five episodes later which must be around a month or two, and even so, in Journey, Quinn says her due date is a month after Regionals; therefore, according to Quinn she delivered a month early, and according to Terri, she delivered a month or two late. 'Sue's Mother' In the episode Showmance, Sue says that she euthanized (killed) her "wealthy, elderly mother," but in Furt, Sue's mother, Doris Sylvester, comes back after killing off the last Nazi. 'Warbler's Informal Performances' In Silly Love Songs, the Warblers specifically say that they haven't performed at an unoffical venue since 1927. But in Original Song, Blaine says that the Warblers do nursing home performances all the time. 'New Directions' Budget Cuts (As Of Season Two)' In season two, Will claims that Coach Beiste's new football budget had siphoned off 10% of the glee budget and had cut all of the show choir's transportation to and from events; however, New Directions has no problem getting to sectionals in Special Education. No explanation for how they were able to pay was made, and no attempts at any fundraising for the club are made until Finn sets up his kissing booth in Silly Love Songs (which is already after one competition). 'New Directions' Props' In several episodes, New Directions have not been able to do certain things, such as pay for a bus to competitions, because they have not had enough funds to pay for them; however, they still manage to buy different sets and costumes for almost every episode that would normally cost'' a lot'' of money, something that New Directions do not have if they can't even pay three hundred dollars to rent a bus. For example, the dresses and light screen in the background in The Substitute when Rachel and Holly are performing Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag from Chicago. Although they may be ones previously owned by the school as in season 1 Mr. Figgins says they can use the old costumes and they might even bring in their own clothes. 'Glee Club's Popularity' In A Night of Neglect, no one in Glee was able to invite people to come to the benefits despite that they have popular characters. This conflicts with several scenes shown previously in the series. In both Showmance and Britney/Brittany, the school gets over-excited for their performances instead of booing them off stage. Also, New Directions had a full house for their fall invitational in The Rhodes Not Taken, and yet they can only scrounge up six audience members in A Night of Neglect, the majority of which are hecklers commanded by Sue. In Born This Way, when Kurt and New Directions members sang Barbra Streisand, they have plenty of flashmobbers willing to help Rachel feel more confident with her looks. Also, in A Very Glee Christmas, the students heckle the Glee club and the teacher even throws her shoe at them, and in The Purple Piano Project, the students start a food fight after they sing We Got the Beat. 'Azimio's Moral Code' In Britney/Brittany, Artie successfully prevents Azimio from attacking Finn because Azimio would have to go through him to get to Finn. Azimio leaves saying, "The only things saving you right now is my moral code; I don't hit crippled people." In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Azimio is the ring leader of the massive slushie attack on Artie, which Artie tries to talk him out of, but Azimio says he believes in "equal opportunity." This is after Artie is on the football team, cooler than he was prior to joining, so there is less reason to pick on him than before when Artie was just in Glee Club when Azimio couldn't do it because Artie is a cripple. 'The School Paper ("The Muckraker")' In Showmance, when Quinn, Brittany, and Santana try out for New Directions, Quinn tells Will "I'm pretty sure you've read about this in the school paper: Finn and I have been an item for awhile now." However, in Rumours, Sue tells Terri that she wants to bring back The Muckraker, to which Terri responds, "But the school newspaper was discontinued two years ago due to a lack of interest" meaning that the Muckraker would have been discontinued long before Finn and Quinn were an item. 'Jesse's Intelligence' In season one, Jesse understands all of the vocabulary that Rachel uses and properly uses complex words such as "fastidiously" in sentences. When he returns in Prom Queen, Jesse claims he didn't know you have to take all your classes in college and doesn't know what a recession is insinuating he isn't that smart. 'The Warbler's Regionals Number' After performing ''Misery'', Blaine shouts, "Hey Regionals! You've just met our opening number!" In Original Song, Blaine and the Warblers are seen arguing over what to sing at Regionals. They decide to sing Candles and ''Raise Your Glass'', Misery ''never even being mentioned. 'New Directions' Nationals Setlist' When New Directions is writing original songs in New York for Nationals, they are already in their hotel rooms, meaning that they arrived in New York not having written, choreographed, or rehearsed any of their songs. They are only in New York for a few days before Nationals, so it seems unlikely that they could have their songs ready by then (and believe that they are likely to win). They also rejected Becky because it was too close to Nationals. 'The Promise Ring' In Furt, Sam tells Quinn that he loves and would like to marry her in the future, than gives her a promise ring; however, when they broke up in Comeback, the ring nor promise was mentioned, and it is never shown what happened to the ring. 'Sue's House' In Funk, when Will comes to visit Sue at her house, he is literally tripping over the number of trophies in the hallways and then in Sue's bedroom. When he and Emma re-visit the house in Comeback, the number of trophies has radically decreased. 'Finn's Stance on Cheating' In season one, he cheated on Quinn two times with Rachel (while she was pregnant with a baby he thought was his at the time); however, in Comeback, Quinn states that he broke up with her because she cheated on him (not the lying about the baby being Pucks), and he doesn't deny it. He also accepts Santana and Brittany's offer to go on a date with both of them to BreadstiX while he is dating Rachel the first time. He later breaks up with Rachel when she comes clean about making out with Puck. Finn makes advances on Quinn even though she is in a relationship with Sam. Finn gets mad when he finds out Rachel cheated on him, yet he cheated on her. 'Artie's Reason for Dating Brittany' When Artie started dating Brittany in Duets, he wanted Tina to be jealous. After he broke up with Brittany, he decided that he wanted her back. When Artie got Brittany back, he stopped trying to make Tina jealous. If he still had any feelings left for Tina, they are not shown. 'New Directions vs. Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals' In Season 1, New Directions faced Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. In Season 2, when ND tied with The Warblers at Sectionals, they BOTH competed against Aural Intensity at Regionals. However, Vocal Adrenaline was not on the list of competitors, so unless "sections" and "regions" change every year, (which they probably don't since ND faced Aural Intensity both years) they should have competed against Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, not Nationals. 'New Directions singing a "Funk" number to beat Vocal Adrenaline' In Funk, Will finds out that Vocal Adrenaline has a weakness, which is Funk music. When Give Up the Funk was performed at the end of the episode, Jesse and the rest of VA are petrified and refer to themselves as "soulless automatons" because they could never pull off a Funk number. However, New Directions performs a Journey medley instead of a Funk number at Regionals. They also seem scared stiff after learning that Sue is a judge. Now which while it makes sense to be scared that Sue will crush them at Regionals, it makes no sense that New Directions is excited and confident about their new style of music and Puck even said to Vocal Adrenaline quite confidently "See you punks at Regionals!" and suddenly in the very next episode they all believe they are going to lose. However, this particular error could probably be explained by the fact that Funk was originally supposed to air before Theatricality but was changed at the last minute. Notice when you watch Funk before Theatricality, it makes it seem like Vocal Adrenaline is doing Lady Gaga music to beat New Directions and their Funk music. Also, at Nationals in New York, New Directions performed original songs and no Funk numbers, which Vocal Adrenaline also did, and they lost to Vocal Adrenaline again. So if Funk really is Vocal Adrenaline's weakness, they would have sang Funk music at both Regionals 2010 and Nationals 2011. '"Funk" performances pt. 2' In Funk, the episode centers around Vocal Adrenaline psyching out New Directions, and New Directions fighting back by performing funk numbers. At the beginning of the episode, it is stressed that Vocal Adrenaline has never pulled off a funk number before; however, they sang "Another One Bites the Dust" at the start of the episode, which is a funk rock song, meaning it infuses elements of both funk and rock music. Also, Quinn sings "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" for the funk assignment, which is not a funk song, despite being originally by funk artist James Brown. Also, in the episode, Mercedes claims that when white people do funk you end up with "KC and the Sunshine Band". Harry "KC" Wayne Casey is the only white member of the group; their past bassist/drummer Richard Finch was white as well, but the majority of the group is not white. 'The Bullywhips' In Born This Way, Karofsky and Santana start a club called the Bullywhips as a way to stop bullying and provide a safer school environment for all students, like Kurt whom they successfully get to come back to McKinley. However, after The Prom Queen, they are not seen or heard from and in The Purple Piano Project, Finn gets slushied by the hockey team, and they also shove Rory into a locker in Pot O' Gold, both of which should have been prevented by the Bullywhips. And even if the club was "disbanded", there is no way Figgins would have let them stop patrolling the hallway, if he is even a good principal. 'Blaine's classification' In Original Song, Blaine refers to himself as a "Junior Member" of the Warblers, meaning he would have been in the same grade as Kurt, who was a junior at the time. However, in I Am Unicorn, he is said to be a year behind Kurt. If Blaine really was a sophomore while he was at Dalton academy, it's highly unlikely that they would have given him EVERY solo in the group. Also, Blaine's character was originally said to be a year older than Kurt, but he is now a year younger. 'Jacob Ben Israel's age' Jacob Ben Israel was originally thought to be in the same age as most members of New Directions. However, in A Night Of Neglect, he says to Holly Holliday, "I'll be 18 in three years. Wait for me?" which means that he would have been 15 at the time. This would have meant that he would have been 13 going on 14 in season one, meaning he would have to have skipped a year or started school a year early. 'Lucy Caboosey' In ''Born This Way, Lauren digs up the dirt on Quinn, eventually finding out about her past life as Lucy Q. Fabray. When Quinn states that people at her old school made up a nickname for her, Lauren suggests "Juicy Lucy", and Quinn admits "Lucy Caboosey". Shortly after, we find out that Lauren had made some posters with "Vote For Lucy Caboosey" on them, meaning they were created before Lauren knew the nickname. However, it may be possible that Lauren simply wanted Quinn to admit she was called "Lucy Caboosey". 'Santana's Sexuality' Santana is originally thought to be bisexual, having male sexual partners, such as a one-night-stand with Finn and a long-term sexual relationship with Puck, as well as a sexual relationship with her best friend Brittany. Also, in Britney/Brittany and The Rocky Horror Glee Show, she flirts with and makes sexual remarks to Emma's boyfriend Carl saying "You can totally drill me anytime" and "Wanky..", and in Silly Love Songs, she gets mad at Puck for being interested in Lauren Zizes instead of her on Valentines Day. However, when she finally admits her feelings for Brittany, she says although she is fluid, she is "stuck". Now while it makes sense to be stuck on someone, it doesn't explain how she suddenly is no longer interested in men at all, and she even admitted in Sexy that she is attracted to both men and women. It's strange how she considers herself bisexual in one episode then 3 episodes later, she refers to herself as a "closet lesbian" in Born This Way. Also, in New York, she is seen flirting with a cop during the song mashup of I Love New York/New York, New York and seems to be very turned on by Blaine when he sings, like in Don't You Want Me she yells "I want you!" and when he sings It's Not Unusual, she is casting him flirty looks and dancing with him like she is into him. 'West Side Story Casting' Blaine originally tries out for the role of Bernardo, but ends up getting Tony because Beiste, Emma, and Artie think that he is perfect for the role. Yet, when the cast list goes up, Bernardo is not cast. He is one of the main characters in the show and nobody is playing him. Officer Krupke, a very minor character, is cast though and Kurt Hummel gets the role. When he tried out, they all thought that he had great star power and did a great job. Yet, they gave him a role with no singing. The reason Kurt did not get Tony is because they felt that he was too feminine for the part, but Officer Krupke is some old, butch guy, who Kurt could not pull off well either. Lastly, Santana was given the role of Anita, but we never saw her audition or have any desire to do so. She also apparently switched back to New Directions without Sue knowing, and yet Sue would know if she got the part that was known to mostly be New Directions. 'Mike, Tina, and Beiste' After Sam starts the trend of thinking about Coach Beiste to cool off, Mike tells Tina about it. Tina blantantly mentions that she wants to try it out to see if it works. When they are making out in a classroom, Mike tells her that they should cool off. Remembering what Mike said about Coach Beiste, she uses that to cool off and calls out Beiste's name. Mike, however, seems to have no idea where that came from and is very angry at Beiste, yet he knows about the cooling off trend. 'Rachel's attitude towards Shelby' In Theatricality, after Rachel meets Shelby, they agree that they should remain "grateful for one another from afar, for awhile." Then in Journey, Rachel graciously asks Shelby to co-direct New Directions with Mr. Schuester and even says "There's so much you could teach me. So much ONLY you can teach me", to which Shelby declines because she wants to have a family, so she quits coaching Vocal Adrenaline and adopts Beth. Then when Shelby returns in I Am Unicorn, Rachel seems to be bitter and resentful towards Shelby, and even claims that she almost had to go through therapy because of Shelby. 'Lauren's original crush on Puck' In Special Education, Lauren finds Puck in a port-o-potty, and he asks her to join Glee club which she agrees to do if he gives her seven minutes in heaven. The in A Very Glee Christmas, she tells Santa Claus, "I want Puckerman to love me. He's a fox!" However, in Silly Love Songs, she is suddenly playing "hard-to-get" with him, and it is revealed that he no longer turns her on after only 3 minutes of the 7 he promised her. She even threatens him for staring at her which makes no sense because if she's no longer into him, she wouldn't have asked Santa Claus for him to like her. 'Santana Somehow Knows Karofsky Kissed Kurt' In Born This Way, Santana says that she knows Karofsky is gay, not only because she saw him checking out Sam in the hallway, but she also says "I know about you and Kurt", indicating she knows about what happened in the locker room (See Never Been Kissed). However, there is no possible way for her to have known about this because as mentioned later in the episode, Kurt says he hasn't told anyone (aside from Blaine), so unless Blaine told her, there is no way she could have known about the kiss. 'Santana and Lima Heights Adjacent' In Britney/Brittany, Santana mentions that her dad is a doctor, meaning that she has "a killer healthcare plan that pretty much pays for everything." However, in Silly Love Songs, she mentions that she is from a part of town called Lima Heights Adjacent, which is on the "wrong side of the tracks", which makes it sound like she's from the ghetto part of town where bad things happen. However, if Santana's dad really is a doctor, it is highly unlikely that he would have picked a place to live in the ghetto. 'McKinley High's lunchroom' In Seasons 1 and 2, the cafeteria is average sized. However, in The Purple Piano Project, it is noticeably larger with a raised ceiling and striped-colored brick walls that were not there before. Then suddenly in Asian F when Mercedes is sitting with Shane, the lunchroom is back to normal. While one may think that in high school, there are often 2 cafeterias: one for lower-classmen, and one for upperclassmen, but the New Directions have been seen sitting in both. And even if the larger one where We Got the Beat took place was just another part of the cafeteria, it has not been shown at any other time throughout the series. 'Mercedes didn't seem to remember Holly Holliday' In Sexy, when Mr. Schue introduces Holly as the class guest, everyone cheers except for Mercedes, who says "Oh no, it's the salad lady" because of earlier when she and Finn misunderstood Holly's cucumber demonstration. However, Mercedes should have remembered Holly for being more than just the "Salad Lady" because in The Substitute, Holly almost got Mercedes expelled because she gave her permission to shove tots up the tailpipe of Sue Sylvester's car. 'Finn's kissing booth' In Silly Love Songs, Finn sets up a kissing booth, in order to get Quinn to kiss him, which she does, with Sam "chaperoning" to make sure she isn't cheating. Afterwards, Santana (who claims to be immune to mono) kisses Wes Fahey, a sick student with mono, and kisses Finn right afterwards. Santana hints that she may have something and says "If I have anything, I hope it's not contagious" and walks off, leaving Finn confused, yet he appears to ignore it and keeps going. If he continued kissing girls after that, it is more than likely that all of them got mono, yet only Quinn is shown to have mono. 'Rachel's extra-curricular activities and NYADA' In Mattress, Rachel reveals that she is part of just about every single club at McKinley High. However, in The Purple Piano Project, she claims that like Kurt, she is thin on extra-cirricular activities and picks up the idea of putting on West Side Story. And in Asian F, she runs against Kurt and Brittany for class president because she feels she has not been involved in enough activities to secure herself a spot for NYADA. If Rachel really was involved in all those clubs she mentioned in Mattress, she would not have even needed to be in West Side Story or run for class president. 'Kurt's curiosity about sex.' In Blame it on the Alcohol, when Burt gets angry with Kurt because Blaine slept over, after Kurt apologizes he says "But maybe you could step outside you comfort zone and educate yourself, so that if I have any questions I could go to my dad like any straight son could". However in Sexy when Burt wants to have the sex talk with Kurt, Kurt protests and shoves his fingers in his ears and starts singing loudly. Attendance in New Directions In The Purple Piano Project, Sugar Motta isn't allowed to enter New Directions, because she can't sing good enough. However, Mike Chang and Lauren Zizes, who have been shown to not be special singers, were still allowed to enter. In the case of Lauren, it might have been because they desperately needed a twelfth member as Sectionals were so close, but this doesn't apply to Mike, as he entered early in the school year. Possible explanations could be, that Mike was granted access only because of his dancing skills, or that the success had gotten to 'New Directions' head by the beginning of Season three, making them abandon their "Everyone who tries out, get's in"-policy. 'Brittany and My Headband' In Blame it on the Alcohol, Rachel sings My Headband to Finn with nobody else around. However, in Original Song, Brittany claims that it is her favorite song, yet she is never shown hearing it. 'Rachel's original song about dating a gay guy' In Blame It On The Alcohol, after Rachel kisses Blaine sober and he confirms that he is 100% gay, she gets excited and says "I just had a relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay. That is songwriting GOLD!" Then she leaves to go compose. However, the song is never heard and in Original Song, she sings Only Child to Finn instead.